


abc, 123, baby you and me girl

by getalittleclosey



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: (a little bit?), Bullying, F/F, Kid Fic, fluff and cute things idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getalittleclosey/pseuds/getalittleclosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Perrie start year 2 and they become friends and do cute little girls things yay :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	abc, 123, baby you and me girl

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm writing more Little Mix fic. (I'm okay with that)
> 
> Year 2 should be equivalent to first grade in America right?? If it's not oops sorry I'm American it's v confusing to me. Also, really Jade should be 6 and a half and Perrie should be 6 at the start of this fic but that didn't work for me because they felt too young so I changed it sorry it's an AU so you're going to have to pretend their birthdays aren't when they are in real life oops. The song title is from the Jackson 5 song, obviously, lol.  
> Also, I didn't have anyone read over this one, just me, so if there's mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!!!

Jade walks into class on her first day of year two with her hair tied up in a high ponytail with a bow on top and her pink wheeled barbie backpack trailing behind her. She puts her backpack in her cubby and sits down in a desk, folding her hands on top of it and waits for the teacher, Mrs. Way, to start class.

All the students have to say their names and something they like to do that starts with that letter. When it's Jade's turn she says "I'm Jade and I like to jumprope!" The girl next to her wiggles in her seat like she's impatient, causing her pigtails to swing, and blurts out "I'm Perrie and I like to jumprope too!" 

Mrs. Way stops her and says "now Perrie, jumprope doesn't start with a P; you need something that starts with a P because that's what your name starts with. The class giggles and Perrie pouts. Jade doesn't think that's very fair- what if Perrie only likes jumprope? So she turns to Perrie and whispers in her ear, "say you like to play jumprope, play starts with a P." Perrie smiles at her so wide, like Jade's just given her a genie who grants wishes, like in Aladdin. (Aladdin is Jade’s favourite movie right now.)

Perrie proudly states her new answer and Mrs. Way looks like she wants to object, but says good job and moves on to the boy next to Perrie. 

A minute later Jade gets a folded piece of paper set on her desk. She opens it on her lap and written on it in wobbly printing is "thank u. from, your freind Perrie" with tons of hearts drawn around it and Jade feels herself smile, proud she's made a new friend on her very first day. 

x

At lunch time Jade leads Perrie to the cafeteria because she’s 7 years old and she knows best. Perrie is only 6 and a half. Jade doesn’t really know where the cafeteria is but she’s following the big kids and she looks like she knows what she’s doing and that’s what’s important, really. Perrie gets chicken nuggets and tater tots and Jade gets pizza and a fruit cup. 

They sit at a table with one other older boy who has his nose in a book. Perrie steals fruit from Jade but puts a tater tot on Jade’s tray for each piece of fruit she takes. “My mum told me I need to be a better sharer,” Perrie explains. Jade nods. (She thinks Perrie is an excellent sharer.) They spend lunch whispering secrets to each other and cheering when they finally succeed in making a house out of the tater tots. A lunch supervisor scolds them for playing with their food and they mumble sorries but giggle as soon as she turns around. 

After lunch they run out to the playground. Perrie is aces at the monkey bars but Jade is the best at hopscotch. Jade is watching Perrie swing from one bar to the next when an older boy comes and pushes her to the ground saying “the monkey bars are for the older kids not for babies like you.” Perrie looks like she might cry and since Jade is her friend, and older, she figures it’s her job to protect Perrie.  
“Hey!” she says to the older boy, waggling her finger at him like her mom does to her brother when he stays outside too late. “You can’t just push someone over because they’re smaller than you- that’s wrong!” Jade has her angry face on now and she hopes she looks intimidating. The boys laughs, “oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?” 

Jade can’t do much because she’s small, too, but her mum always told her that when she is in trouble she should go to a parent or teacher. “Well, I’ll- I’ll tell the teacher on you!” The boy starts to look a bit scared now. Jade’s sure it’s because of her angry face. 

“Okay, fine,” he says, “I’ll leave you both alone- just don’t tell the teacher please?” Jade crosses her arms over her chest and stares him down, just like her mum also does, before, “fine,” she says, “but you have to let us play wherever we want.” The boy nods and so Jade pulls Perrie up by the hand and they walk away from the older boy.

Perrie looks up at her in awe. “That was so cool!” she exclaims, “thank you so much Jade.” 

Jade smiles at her, “well that’s what friends are for, right? Now let’s go play with the jump-ropes.”

x

After that, Perrie and Jade are close as can be. Mrs. Way is always yelling at them to pay attention in class because they’re so wrapped up with whispering to each other or passing notes and playing tic tac toe on the corners of all the worksheets they’re supposed to be filling out. But they’re good with helping each other out, too. Jade helps Perrie with her spelling and Perrie helps Jade with her maths when they start subtraction and it confuses Jade but Perrie seems to take to it better than any of the kids in their class. 

They both love every other week when Mr. Sampson comes in with his boxes full of recorders and tambourines and triangles for them to play with for a whole hour. They sing the parts of Spice Girls songs that they know and Mr. Sampson always claps when they finish with extravagant bows and curtseys. 

x

On a Thursday in November, Perrie invites Jade over to her house on Saturday for a play-date for the very first time. Jade says she will ask her mum but she’s sure she’ll say yes. The two spend the rest of the day planning out all the things they can do during their play-date (including but not limited to watching Aladdin, building a treehouse in Perrie’s backyard, and baking cupcakes to have their very own bake sale).

Jade’s mum says yes and they spend the day dressing up in clothes from Perrie’s dress up chest, full of costume jewelry and Perrie’s mum’s old shoes. Perrie’s mum makes them sandwiches cut into triangles for lunch and they eat them with their pinkies sticking out (because they’re ladies, mum, honestly).

Later, when they’re hidden under the fort they made in the living room out of couch cushions, blankets, and chairs, Perrie still has pink lipstick stained lips and Jade has a too-big purple dress on. They’re facing each other and playing Miss Mary Mack and Jade wants to stay like this forever.

“Perrie?”

“Yeah Jade?”

“You’re my very best friend and I’m really happy that I have you and I love you.” By the end of her sentence Perrie is hugging her tight and Jade hugs her back and squeezes as tightly as she can.

“I love you Jadey,” Perrie mumbles into her shoulder. Jade pulls back after a minute and smiles before leaning back in and kissing her on the cheek. Perrie’s grin after is brighter than Jade’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos mean so so much, and you can find me on tumblr at getalittleclosey :)
> 
> ps this has the potential for other parts (like them getting older) so yay!!


End file.
